fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:CukrowyKącikTwilightSparkleAlicornnr1/Brudnopis
Double Rainboom (z ang. podwójne ponaddzwiękowe bum) - pierwszy fanowski odcinek My Little Pony : Przyjażń to Magia, stworzony przez Zahar'ego Rich'a - studenta sztuki i projektowania. W tym odcinku Raibow Dash wypija magiczny eliksir Twilight, dzięki czemu wykonuje "Podwójne Ponaddzwiękowe Bum" i podróżuje w różne wymiary czasowe. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się w bibliotece In her library home in Ponyville, Twilight is mixing some chemical compounds in a beaker. During her delicate work, Rainbow Dash interrupts, curious about what her unicorn friend is up to (nearly causing Twilight's compound to spill in the process). Twilight explains she's making a potion that she'd been working on since magic kindergarten. When she adds the final ingredient, a chemical explosion fills the library with purple smoke. A face within the smoke laughs wickedly at Twilight and Rainbow Dash before it gets sucked into a test tube and sealed with a cork. An excited Rainbow prods Twilight with questions as to what the potion does; Twilight explains that it's a "talent enhancer", designed to amplify a pony's natural talent (such as augmenting Twilight's magical power or heightening Applejack's physical strength and applebucking abilities). Rainbow Dash's curiosity is further piqued at the thought of being able to fly faster. As Twilight imagines what such a potion would do to a pony as unpredictable as Pinkie Pie, Rainbow drinks it while Twilight's back is turned. Twilight, concerned about what effects the potion might have, hooks Rainbow Dash up to several measuring instruments to monitor her for side-effects. When nothing happens and Rainbow Dash seems just fine, Twilight releases her and gives her permission to fly. The blue Pegasus takes off almost immediately and crashes through the ceiling, leaving behind her a trail of rainbow smoke and a dumbfounded Twilight. Rainbow Dash opens her eyes to find herself high in the sky above Ponyville, surprised that she'd flown so high up. She tests out her newfound speed and races through Ponyville, zooming past several of her fellow ponies, before arcing up through the clouds and lower atmosphere. Amazed by her own speed, Rainbow Dash comments that she could easily do a sonic rainboom -- maybe even a double rainboom. She outstretches her wings and takes off like a rocket. The rainbow-colored trail she leaves behind her grabs the attention of numerous ponies below (especially one very amazed Scootaloo). As Rainbow Dash prepares to pull off the double rainboom, her body begins to change; from her hind hooves up, she starts turning into an actual rainbow. Twilight calls out to her from the ground below, telling her to slow down, but Rainbow doesn't hear her. Her body has almost completely changed color, and the faces of her pony friends turn from excitement to concern. In a tremendous boom of sound, Rainbow Dash pulls off the double rainboom. The shockwave it creates blows fiercely over Ponyville, destroying buildings and sending everypony flying, and can be seen stretching over a good portion of the planet's atmosphere. Ponyville is left in shambles, and Twilight goes to find Rainbow Dash. All she finds in the double rainboom's wake is a twin trail of multicolored fire leading up to a wormhole that disappears moments after Twilight discovers it. Rainbow Dash awakens inside the wormhole, and as she passes through it, she floats past a number of strange-looking characters before the wormhole spits her out the other end. She emerges in an urban city on an empty street. Before she can even figure out where she is, she hears the loud roar of a giant rampaging monster. "The City of Townsville...is under attack!" — The narrator The monster lays waste to the city until a trio of flying girls appears to confront it: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup—the Powerpuff Girls. The girls proceed to beat the monster up a little before it angrily retaliates, slamming the girls into the ground. Before the monster can finish the girls off, Rainbow Dash steps in, attacking the monster and sending it flying into a building with a sonic rainboom. Rainbow Dash flies in to attack again, but the monster, revealing itself to be able to speak, surrenders and—at Rainbow's demand—apologizes for attacking the city. Rainbow accepts the monster's apology and sends it on its way...before the Powerpuff Girls, believing it to be attempting to escape, fly up and beat it to a pulp. Following this, the girls fly up to hug Rainbow Dash, thanking her for her help and marveling her wings and fighting ability. Discovering that she can also talk, the girls decide to keep her. Rainbow Dash, seeing the looks that the girls are giving her, flies away, and the girls give chase. The flying pony is pursued all over Townsville until a twinge in her wings grounds her. The effects of Twilight's talent-enhancing potion have worn off, and Rainbow Dash is unable to fly. With the Powerpuff Girls quickly closing in, Rainbow cries out for help. Suddenly, she hears Pinkie Pie's voice echo from seemingly nowhere, and Pinkie Pie herself appears through the wormhole that Rainbow Dash entered this dimension through. She pulls her pegasus friend inside before zipping it closed again, leaving the Powerpuff Girls to wonder where their new pony friend had vanished to. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie pass through the wormhole again and reappear in Twilight's library, in front of a visibly displeased Twilight. Rainbow attempts to laugh the situation off, but Twilight is not the least bit amused, and she shows Rainbow the damage her double rainboom has done to Ponyville. Realizing her mess, Rainbow composes a friendship letter to Princess Celestia, saying that she's learned not to take things that don't belong to her. During the composition of her letter, she wonders how Pinkie Pie was able to retrieve her from the other dimension. Pinkie explains that Twilight made a second talent-enhancing potion and had her drink it, the effects of which allowed Pinkie to "see through the fabric of time and space"—Rainbow Dash and Twilight don't seem to have any idea what she's talking about. In the letter's closing, Rainbow vows to ask before taking something that isn't hers from now on. Unfortunately, it appears that Pinkie had yet to learn this lesson, as she'd also taken Bloo (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) from the other dimension with her as well, much to the surprise of Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Spike.